


起源

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 军校生的夜生活，友爱的两个少年





	起源

莱因哈特看到吉尔菲艾斯站停在他们的床前，一言不发地望向他，那双深邃的星海流淌起来，就让他知道自己下一步该做什么。  
在挚友安静的目光中，莱因哈特毫不拖泥带水地解开制服衣扣，大方地袒露自己赤裸无瑕的躯体，平躺在整洁的床单上。  
红发少年洗干净双手，脱下军服挂在一边，然后低下头来与那双冰蓝色眸子相对。  
先是细碎的吻落在他的眉心，接下来直接就到了脖子与锁骨，莱因哈特很快被这样熟稔的行为勾起身体的记忆，雪白的肌肤上一片片开起绯色的花。  
当他的胸口被湿湿凉凉的柔软舌体舔过，他会难耐地发出声音，又出于某种矜持闭紧了双唇。挚友的手指骨节分明，伸入他的口中像逗弄猫咪一样翻搅，他也像猫咪一样回咬。但最后总是含着，乖顺地舔舐，再任挚友打湿的手指摸到自己身下，刺入谁都不敢作肖想的隐秘深处。  
最开始的时候莱因哈特表示抗拒，又陷入友人的温柔体贴之中。红发挚友的唇舌既能说出动听安抚的话语，沉默时也能带给他欢愉。他抬腿勾住吉尔菲艾斯比他结实的腰杆，好让友人不要冷落了自己勃起的前方。  
从莱因哈特第一次被抚慰起，他就注定了会爱上这种方式。

被吉尔菲艾斯撞见自己起了反应，并不是什么让人害羞的事，他们彼此本身就没有需要隐瞒的部分。只是涨红着脸想要替自己疏解时，太过生涩的手法会让莱因哈特感到被挚友看了笑话。  
尽管吉尔菲艾斯总是温和善目的顺从形象，但与莱因哈特存在一定的竞争关系，也是同性之间必然的情形。他们靠着彼此扶植，又靠着彼此压制，才将本就有异于常人间的友谊不可思议地稳固在一个循环的圈内。  
他正对自己精神的下半身一筹莫展，吉尔菲艾斯却在这时候开了口：“让我来吧，莱因哈特。”  
那时候还没有敬称的后缀，莱因哈特欣然接受了。他是不可能拒绝来自吉尔菲艾斯的帮助的，因为他的挚友永远知道他要什么，也从不越矩，了解他更甚于自己。  
尽管友人的手法也不尽娴熟，却远比自己来得舒服。他抬起自己的下肢，用行为坦诚地告诉挚友自己被他弄得有多么舒适。吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸也加重了，揉弄着他囊袋的手指，无意中按到更下方的柔软私处。  
萌动的好奇心有灵犀一般，深邃的碧蓝染进浅川，冰封的苍色投身星海，仅仅是目光交汇之间，就完成了一次请求与许可。他紧张而怀揣着陌生的期待，让友人的指尖摸索到他体内更为惊异的秘密。

莱因哈特半睁着无法聚焦的双目，绚丽的红发在光晕下一圈圈闪得他心神荡漾。他将此刻的自己全数交付出去，寄托在他最为依赖的红发挚友身上。从未体验过的信任感冲开了莱因哈特内心的桎梏，有一种跨越了身份的亲昵呼之欲出：  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“是，莱因哈特大人。”友人这时候的声音总比往日低沉一些，“怎么了吗？”  
莱因哈特咬着下唇喘息，定定地望向红发友人：“……我可以……”他有些犹豫，“这个时候……我可以喊你作‘爸爸’吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯手下的动作一顿，挠到痒处的莱因哈特霎时难耐地扭动起来。他渴求地抚摸吉尔菲艾斯从袖口下露出的那截有力臂膀：“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“可以知道为什么吗？”沉稳的红发少年气息不稳地俯下身，“您是需要一个‘父亲’，还是想要我成为您的‘父亲’？”  
这两者有什么区别？莱因哈特混沌的大脑无法思考，吉尔菲艾斯抽送着手指，正压在他酸麻的那处顶弄。“我……需要……需要吉尔菲艾斯……”他夹紧了双腿，前端嫣红的阴茎贴在自己的小腹上一点点吐出透明的液体：“要吉尔菲艾斯……做我的父亲……”  
“莱因哈特大人……这么想要一个父亲吗？”  
金发少年的余光看见吉尔菲艾斯军裤上不可忽视的突起，喘息着将脚轻轻压上去。吉尔菲艾斯低哼一声，捏住了他纤细的脚踝。  
莱因哈特能解释什么？是因为吉尔菲艾斯会精心呵护他的稚气，是因为吉尔菲艾斯会不假言辞地约束他的暴戾，也更是因为吉尔菲艾斯的一言一行都刻进他的骨髓，形成了他思维模式中不可忽略的印记。吉尔菲艾斯可能自己都没意识到，他像极了莱因哈特不曾真正有过的父亲。  
没有等他的友人应允，莱因哈特任性地喊出口：“爸爸……”  
他交替地喊着，愉悦地看着吉尔菲艾斯为他变得更加兴奋。他今天已经出来了三次，硬要说的话身体开始有些不适，但吉尔菲艾斯的反应会给他同等甚至更加多倍的享受。  
红发少年沉住气，快速抽动手腕再次将莱因哈特送上意识缥缈的巅峰。  
等莱因哈特抬不起手、拌不动嘴，吉尔菲艾斯才会放出自己的阴茎，为这晚的安抚做个结尾。他深情地凝视着莱因哈特，一只手快速撸动自己的勃起。  
这也是会让莱因哈特兴奋的环节，而吉尔菲艾斯直至高潮也不会射在他的身上，他的红发挚友只会射在自己的手中，或是他身边的床单上。  
莱因哈特曾经想过帮他疏解，但吉尔菲艾斯不允许他碰自己的阴茎。“这里很脏，”他的友人会诚恳地这么说，“而您不一样。”

 

同样的日常每天都会上演，莱因哈特从不会为自己的身体反复臣服于快感而自责。因为这些都是他的“父亲”给他的，让挚友主导他的感官是比自身发起更加正确的行为，无端的欲望是邪恶的，对吉尔菲艾斯的欲望则十分正常。  
不过长时间不间断地每夜疏解数次，让挚友的抚慰渐渐转变为肤表之苦。现在的莱因哈特身体已经不大有感觉了，但他无法停下，这是确立关系亲密的定式，必须要每天都更深刻一次。  
吉尔菲艾斯熟悉地将手指直接触碰到他敏感的腺体下方，有力的指肚勾住他最敏感的那一片揉弄。  
酥麻很快袭击了莱因哈特的全身，他下肢不断地轻颤，双手捏紧了两侧的枕头。  
而他渐渐觉出不对劲来，就连吉尔菲艾斯也迟疑了手上的动作。但对方很快恢复了原有的状态，甚至变得粗暴了点，直到他的阴茎由内部抽搐着，血液翻滚着捅开他的血管一般充盈了整根茎体——他被强行勃起了。  
宽厚掌心的抚弄让他觉得刺痛，而与此同时滋生的快感也在淹没他的呼吸，强烈的体感交杂让莱因哈特硬生生被逼出了眼泪。  
腰间疼得一紧，莱因哈特痛苦大过欢愉地射出清透的液体，后腰的两处攀附着他的心跳，一点点荡开阵痛的韵律。  
他迟迟不能动弹，吉尔菲艾斯俯下身体检查他的状况。挚友关切的脸就近在眼前，莱因哈特虚虚地扣住对方的脖子，压下来与他四瓣相贴。  
没有等莱因哈特意识到这个行为的含义，甚至没等他先一步探入舌头，吉尔菲艾斯迅疾地一把推开了他。  
他困惑地看着友人惊慌的表情，对方只是取了湿巾不断擦拭他的双唇，直到他再也回味不到吉尔菲艾斯留存的气息。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”他轻声询问，对方又柔情了眉眼，轻叹口气吻上他的额头。  
“嘴……不行吗？”  
红发少年摇摇头，发热的指尖按住他的唇瓣，又游走到他下体疲软与湿润的地方：“莱因哈特大人的这些地方，全都不能和其他人有过度的接触，包括我。”  
“不然我会怎样？”  
性格沉稳的少年没有作答，只是一笑：“您想知道吗？”  
好奇足以让莱因哈特立即询问出口，但吉尔菲艾斯的作为一向可靠，莱因哈特乐于接受他的决定。“不想。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的神情愈发柔软，终于趴到他身上，轻轻啄吻他的颈侧与锁骨，克制地不留下任何痕迹。舒适的痒麻让下肢的酸痛好挨了一些，他搂着红发挚友的脖子：“那你呢？”  
“我绝不会和其他人有这样的接触。”温和的声音坚定地传进莱因哈特的耳朵，与友人再一次相许的誓言让他的胸腔充盈着暖意。

接下来的某一天起，这样的行为不再开始了，因为莱因哈特没有成功勃起。他彻底无法主动射精，只能在吉尔菲艾斯的控制下流出透明的腺液，伴随着以军人的坚韧来说都会哼出声的痛楚。  
即便如此也没有阻止他想要与挚友执行这样的惯例，而吉尔菲艾斯怜惜这样的莱因哈特，带给对方的抚慰从每天一次变成一周一次，之后甚至三个月都不会有一次。  
莱因哈特起初对这样习惯的空缺有所不安，而随着身体欲望的减少，他发现这并不影响与吉尔菲艾斯之间的默契。他现在的乐趣，反倒是在夜深熄灯后，偷偷蹲在吉尔菲艾斯床头轻声喊他“爸爸”。  
吉尔菲艾斯如他所愿地起了反应，但他始终不会气恼，只是无奈地劝他睡觉。  
莱因哈特狡黠地笑起来，钻进红发友人的被子里故意用膝盖摩挲他的下体。吉尔菲艾斯不让他直接触碰到自己的阴茎，为此莱因哈特只是隔着裤子揉弄。红发友人发烫的手探入莱因哈特的衣摆下轻抚，却没有熨平莱因哈特体内的躁动，他的心脏怦怦直跳，血流不住地冲刷全身。他的身体还是没有任何反应，莱因哈特有些失望，却也不尽然怀念那瞬间的失神，只是撒娇地趴在吉尔菲艾斯身上，用平静的下体紧贴着挚友鼓胀的勃起。  
吉尔菲艾斯克制地搂住身上的莱因哈特，金发少年在他的怀中听到了挚友隐忍地吞咽声。“吉尔菲艾斯……”他沙哑地呼唤着，一手贴上友人滚烫的下身：“让我来吧。”  
红发少年忽然翻过身将他压在身下，按住他的胯骨急促地摆起腰。挚友突然的粗鲁让莱因哈特惊慌了片刻，但他知晓吉尔菲艾斯会保有惊人的定力，对方绝不会违背自己定下的原则，用不认可的方式侵犯到他。于是他顺势缠住友人的腰，直到吉尔菲艾斯发泄到自己的短裤中，不得不重新去洗个澡。  
破天荒地，吉尔菲艾斯凑上来迅速在他唇上拂过一吻，自然恰当到莱因哈特没有察觉内心的波动。似乎他们所周旋的圆之中有个奇点，却因两个人太过相衬，谁都没有办法更靠近正中间。但这样的一切都是稳定的，或许谁都不想打破能够永恒的持平。  
莱因哈特睡眼朦胧地目送吉尔菲艾斯消失在洗浴间的背影，安稳地在挚友床上进入只有两个人的梦乡。


End file.
